


Christmas in Hollywood

by thedevotchka



Category: Evan Peters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevotchka/pseuds/thedevotchka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up on Christmas morning to find him sitting under the tree wearing nothing but Christmas lights and a bow. Inspired by an imagine on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Hollywood

My alarm beeped me awake a seven thirty sharp, and I groaned, realising I'd forgotten to turn it off before bed last night. I briefly wondered what had made it slip my mind, until my foot swung off the side of the bed and clinked into an empty vodka bottle. Brilliant, I'd decided to drown my sorrows, alone. I guess you could say I was taking it pretty hard, I'd never been alone for Christmas before, and I'd sort of hoped to sleep through it considering my parents were on opposite sides of the planet right now and I wasn't expecting a phone call from either of them. Evan would call, but not until tonight, because he's got a big family and a lot of relatives to appease. He asked me to come with him, but I don't think I'm ready for the huge, extended family deal, especially at Christmas when everything's supposed to be so overly jolly. I sighed, stretching and standing to straighten out my bed sheets, wistfully thinking about the morning's when both sides were rumpled, or, better, when beautiful, blonde curls were splayed on my pillow and I'd just watch him sleep for a while. I staggered to the mirror, my head feeling too heavy for my neck as my shoulders sagged, and noticed that I resembled a creature from 'Where the Wild Things Are'.

"Best grab a shower," I mumbled to myself, raking my hair out of my face and plodding to the bathroom. After a long, hot shower with plenty of soap and lotion, I was feeling half way human and my headache had cleared considerably. I threw on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants, and hopped the stairs two at a time, suddenly overly eager for a coffee fix and maybe some toast. With half a pot in me, I was definitely feeling more perky, and I dropped into a barstool to read the back of a cereal box. A slight clatter, like something falling off the mantle-piece, snapped my head up. I glanced around frantically, dropping near-silently off the stool and darting for the carving knives. I grabbed the biggest, most intimidating one and slipped out of the kitchen and into the front room, where the sound had come from. A picture-frame was lying face down on the floor, and I held my breath as I made my way over to it. I snatched it up and put it back in place, dropping the knife back against my leg to conceal it. One of the ornaments on my tree made the slightest noise, and I spun, launching myself backwards at the little shudders from a point of impact somewhere within it.

"Who… whose there?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"Goddamn," the tree hissed, and I swallowed hard, realising it wasn't my imagination this time, no matter how much I wished it would be.

"Just… come out, I won't hurt you," I declared, and the tree chuckled. It was familiar. Hands appeared underneath it, long, pale fingers that couldn't belong to anyone else.

"Evan?" I gasped, dropping the knife.

"I wanted to surprise you sugar," he laughed, pulling himself fully out. My eyes widened and I had to bite my lip to stop the moan threatening to burst out of my at the sight of him. His skin was reflected in shining alabaster by the Christmas lights he wore, wrapped around and around his bare torso, thighs, ankles. I swallowed at the bow tied around his throat, just waiting to be unwrapped and devoured.

"You certainly… surprised me," I managed shakily and he smirked.

"You like?" He asked, gesturing to his naked body. I nodded, licking my lips and taking a step forward.

"You mine?" I asked, meeting his eyes as though I was genuinely worried.

"All yours," he whispered, meeting me in the middle and pulling me against him, his hands running up under my shirt.

"What's my present then?" He asked cockily, and I smirked.

"You mean you're not into sweatpants?" I mocked shock, and he laughed.

"Well, of course I am, but I went to all that trouble… breaking into your house," he trailed and I smiled.  
"Of course. Of course I've got you a present." I turned to go get the new sound deck I bought him, when he grabbed my arm.

"A special present." He stated, his face serious but his eyes playful as his lips quirked into the beginnings of a smile.

"Oh. A special present, huh? Well, unwind all those lights, and maybe you'll get a special present." I smirked back at him and giggled as he began to struggle with his self-inflicted restraints. Eventually he was free, but left the bow on for me. I raised one eyebrow as he stood in front of me, semi-hard and naked apart from that plush bow around his throat. When he made no move to grab me, my eyes widened in actual surprise.

"You getting all submissive on me?" I asked and he nodded, biting his lip and looking up at me through the curls scattered across his eyes. I groaned despite myself, because I'd never seen anything sexier. I took a few steps towards him and ran my hand across his defined chest and down his stomach, trailing my fingers lightly through the hair running from his navel to his groin and smirking at the shuddery breath he pushed through parted lips. I reached up to kiss him, enjoying the little pressure he exerted as he wound his tongue into my mouth and massaged my own. He moaned into my mouth, surprised when I pinched his nipple harshly, and he gasped as I pulled my mouth from his to attack his neck and jaw with kisses and bites and suction, just enough to leave pretty marks on his skin. His hips jerked forward involuntarily and I glanced down, realising he was now impossibly hard and leaking. I slipped my fingers down his chest again, dropping just low enough to graze along his length. He whined, frustrated, and tried to push himself against my hand, demanding my attention.

"You want me to touch you?" I asked and he groaned.

"Yes, please, god, yes," he stammered and I grinned, kissing his lips once before dropping slowly to my knees, keeping his eye contact until I was fully lowered.

"Better," I whispered, before taking his tip in my mouth and grasping the base of his dick in my hand.

"Ohhhh fuck," he managed, his head falling forward as his fingers laced into my hair. I began sucking and licking up and down, progressively taking more and more of him in as I opened my throat and swallowed him down. His hips began jerking rapidly forward, and I let him slide his length in and out of my mouth, happy to just enjoy the moans and groans and whimpers he made.

"I'm gunna-" he tried, and that was my cue to pull him from my mouth, slipping from between my lips with a pop. I stood up and kissed him, smirking when he wrinkled his nose.

"I don't know how you do that, tastes gross," he commented and I laughed.

"We're not done," I reminded him and he glanced down, nodding enthusiastically. I took both his hands in mine and pulled him against the wall. I let go of his hands and he watched, transfixed through lust-blown eyes as I pulled my shirt and sweatpants on, thankful that I hadn't bothered with a bra or panties because I was having a lazy day. I beckoned him forward with one finger, and the dominant, crazy Evan I knew resurfaced, slamming me hard to the wall as he slipped a finger into me quickly.

"Did sucking me off make you wet?" He asked, his voice husky and much too close to my ear. I couldn't focus with his breath on my neck.

"Fuck me?" I asked, and his eyes widened, a grin spreading across his face as he lifted me into his arms and rested my back against the wall. "Kinky," I muttered, and he rolled his eyes before silencing me with a nip to my bottom lip. Wrapping his arms more firmly around my thighs he pushed into me, sighing at the feeling.

"Gah, Evan," I whimpered, feeling him fill me. He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and began thrusting in and out, slowly at first. I knew it was almost more than he could bear to be so slow and so gentle, and I wanted him to feel amazing with me. I mashed my fingers in his sweat-damp blonde curls and tugged.

"Go faster. Harder." I commanded and he moaned, slamming into me at a harsher, faster pace. My back slammed into the wall with each thrust, but it just made me want to hold onto him tighter. I bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to embed the shape of my teeth into his flesh, and he growled.

"You have no… idea," he gave a particularly hard thrust, digging his fingers into the fleshy underside of my thighs. "What you do to me." He finished, switching his angle a little to hit the spot I needed him most, as if rewarding me for good behaviour. Play by Evan's rules and he'll send you straight to heaven.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I groaned out and he chuckled, though the sound was broken through the exertion of holding me up and fucking me raw.

"You close?" He asked and I nodded against his neck, unable to speak anymore. His thrusts were becoming erratic and jerky, signalling that he was pretty close too, so I angled myself down the wall a little, making sure his length was as deep in me as it could be. I felt myself contract around him, and involuntarily slammed my head into the wall with the ecstasy of a release only Evan could make me feel.

"Evvvvvv," I moaned, feeling my orgasm wash through me. I was vaguely aware of the hot, deeper feeling inside me that signalled his orgasm too, but I was too high to really care. When we'd both regained a sense of ourselves, he placed me lightly on my feet and I slid down the wall, too weak to stand. He sat beside me and wrapped a warm, sweaty arm around my waist, pulling me against him.

"Thanks," he managed lamely and I rolled my eyes.

"What happened to Christmas with your family?" I asked, and I heard him sigh before resting his head on top of mine.

"I thought about it, and I thought about you here, all alone. I couldn't let you be all alone," he shrugged and I smiled.

"Cool," I played it off, but I was unable to hide the grin that spread across my face.

"Cool huh?" He asked, pulling back to look at me. He noticed the grin on my face, and probably the blush on my cheeks that always surfaced at the worst of times, and tackled me to the floor, twining his body with mine. He ran his fingers up and down my sides before resting them on my face, one hand cupping my cheek and the other trailing my neck. The playful smile left his face as his expression became serious, eyes boring into mine.

"Merry Christmas, Evan," I whispered, and he smiled softly.

"Merry Christmas. I love you," he pressed his lips to mine and pulled away, making me sigh at the loss of contact. A certain sense of peace washed over me as I accepted and embraced the knowledge that this was all mine, and this was where I wanted to be, always.


End file.
